Me, Myself, and Aya
by artemissan09
Summary: Ken, Ken, and Aya. This story is about Ken, who is trying his hardest to get Aya to see him. But everytime, he realizes that in the end, it's just him


Me, Myself, and Aya

Disclaimers: Don't own Weiss Kreuz or the song "Butterfly." Bummer.

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, fluff, some lemon/limey stuff (not now though)

Rating:T Pairings: Aya and Ken. Some Omi and Yohji.

Chapter one. Me

It is a normal day in the flower shop. Darn. So, there are screaming teenage girls everywhere. Bummer. I normally would have liked all the girls, but since I'm gay, I really don't care for the female species. My name is Ken Hidaka, and my nickname is kenken. Yes, lovely nickname isn't it? Can you guess who gave me that nickname? I'll give you one hint... Red.

And since you're learning about me, you might as well learn about my secret crush. He's a couple years older than I am, and he has crimson red hair. He looks so foreign.. I mean, he doesn't look Japanese, or as a matter of fact, he doesn't look quite like any race I've ever seen before. I guess we can put him under the category of alien. But even though he may have some very odd features, his most extraordinary feature is his eyes. Those Amethyst pools just make me want to dive right into him. But, despite all the wonderful things about him, there is one thing.. Or person rather, that keeps me from Aya.. I do not know his name or much about him, but I do know that Aya loves him greatly. And since I love Aya as well, I want nothing but to make him happy.

My thoughts are interupted by one of our fangirls. "Excuse me, Kenken, would you care to get me some flowers?" The young teenager is wearing a school outfit that flatters her long neck. She really is beautiful looking. She reminds me of one of those gorgeous paintings that you see hanging above a fireplace. Graceful.

"Yes, miss, what kind of flower are you looking for?" My face is sad. I can't stop thinking about Aya. I glance over at him. He's standing in the corner as usual, waiting for all the girls to exit the shop.

"Umm, I don't really know what kind. I just want a flower that says, I love you." Wow, this girls got it bad. I decide to take some extra time with her.

"Well, there's different kinds of love." I say. The girl looks confused. "There's the love that is like a rose. It takes extra care because it can become overgrown with thorns. Then there is the love that is represented with a morning glory. It is shy, and only blooms at certain times." I can see her blush just a little bit. I knew she would go for the morning glories. You can see it in her eyes.

"I think I'll take the morning glories." She says with a slight smile creeping across her face. Boy I'm getting good at this flower buisness. I walk over to the shelf and pull out a pot with a vine wrapped around a stick in the middle. The flowers had been awake earlier that morning, but now the flowers stayed shut.

"That's going to be eight dollars and twenty-six cents." I say as I hand the pot to the girl. She hands me the money, (exact change) and begins to walk out of the store. "Have a nice day, miss."

"You too, Ken Hidaka." She says over her shoulder.

"For the last time! If you're not planning on buying any flowers, the get out of this store!" Aya yells. He gets annoyed very easily. And, I guess seeing all of us other three men tend to the ladies while he stands there gets him agitated as well.

Yohji doesn't like it when Aya yells. Although he is seeing Omi, he does like to see women flock to his side. " Chill out Aya. Since you're getting so angry, why don't you just go inside." Under his breath he mumbles, "You're not helping anyways."

Even though Yohji mumbled, Omi heard him. "Yohji, you baka! Don't be rude. You'll scare away the customers!" Aya didn't care though. He just shooed all the girls out and closed the shop door. He was NOT in a good mood. He walked out of the shop and walked to his apartment. (It was right around the corner of the flower shop.)

"Look what you did, Omi! You made Aya leave!" Yohji howled with laughter.

"Me! What did I do? You're the one who was insulting him!" Omi screamed. Uhoh, lovers quarrel. I decide to leave them alone. I crept out the door and proceeded to walk to Aya's apartment... What? Someone has to go check on him, right?

I get there just as he's opening his door. "Aya!" I yell. He turns and looks over his shoulder. He waits to go inside his apartment until I get up to the doorway. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask. He looks kind of upset to me. But I'm the only one who can read that concrete slab known as Aya's face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get home because I'm planning on having company." What a butthole. I come to see if he's alright, and he tells me that he's having company? I'm crushed. Does he not have any respect for other people's feelings?

"Oh... okay...Um, I guess I'll let you go then." I turn to walk towards my own apartment right across the street.

"Okay." Aya walks into his apartment and closes the door.

Back at my place, I decide to take a shower. A cold one. I need to wake up and realize that Aya is never going to care for me the way that I want him too. I turn on the radio to drown out my thoughts. I hop in the shower and turn on the water as cold as it will get, but suddenly change my mind when the cold water hits my body. Now the water is at a normal temperature.

For the longest time I just stand there under the shower head listening to the music. The song, "Butterly" is playing. The only part I know to this song is the chorus.

_come my lady, come come my lady, you're my butterfly sugar, baby. _

_Come my lady, you're my pretty baby I make ya' legs shake, you make me go crazy._

I sing along with that part of the song. Then I stop listening to the lyrics, and realize that once again, it's just me. All alone in this apartment. Just me.


End file.
